


Банки

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: Об отношениях [3]
Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Related, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766Бета: Мадам Суслевская
Series: Об отношениях [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132055
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Банки

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Лесной_зверь https://ficbook.net/authors/3146766  
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

— Вульфвуд, мне скучно. — протянул Вэш. Внаглую развалившись на чужой кровати, он смотрел на друга большими небесно-голубыми глазами.  
— Замолкни и не отвлекай меня. — В ответ Николас получил разочарованный стон. Он-то, пока Вэш развлекался, занимался делами: бережно заворачивал Каратель в «чехол». Проделывать эту операцию после каждой стычки с бандитами было невероятно утомительно, это понимал даже Тайфун, потому еще в самом начале и предложил другу помощь. Отшили его грубо — позволить кому-то трогать собственное оружие Николас не мог.  
— Ну поговори со мной хотя бы.  
— Если хочешь почесать языком — топай к девчонкам, — снова бестактно отрезал Вульфвуд, цокнув, когда от злости на Урагана порвал очередной ремешок. Пришлось расчехлять запасные.  
— Но это так далеко.  
— Соседний номер. Если тебе лень вставать, то не ной.  
На удивление, Вэш просьбе последовал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и замолкнув. К сожалению, ненадолго.  
— Вульфвуд, мы же доели бобы? А банки не выкинули?  
— В углу стоят. — Стрелок ринулся в названное место тут же и вернулся на свое место. Николас даже понадеялся, что его наконец оставят в покое, но не тут-то было.  
— Я знаю, ты хочешь в меня чем-нибудь тяжелым кинуть и прибить. Справа от тебя мой дорожный мешок, — тонко намекнул священнику Паникер. Тот, к удивлению всех присутствующих, не стал спорить и даже передал Вэшу мешок без намерения швырнуть в голову. Тайфун оценил — наградил друга игривым воздушным поцелуем, пока тот не вернулся обратно к Карателю, после чего сам зарылся в мешок.  
Копаться в сумке пришлось долго: за полчаса на свет из нее были вытащены несколько пар носок, зубная щетка, зубная щетка поновее, зубная щетка, больше похожая на микроскопическую щетку для ботинок — судя по всему, так она и использовалась, — ржавая и тупая бритва — Вэш уже пару месяцев пользовался бритвой Ника, не лежать же ей без дела, — и даже куча пустых банок из-под геля для волос нашлась, ее резонно отправили в утиль. Только после долгих поисков Вэш с громким возгласом выудил из бездонного мешка моток гитарных струн. Зачем он носил их с собой — непонятно, но вот пригодились в итоге. Довольно быстро после них нашлось и шило, тоже местами проржавевшее, но еще в рабочем состоянии.  
Вульфвуд хоть до сих пор не закончил с упаковкой оружия, но, судя по всему, уже о ней забыл, с гораздо большим интересом наблюдая за содержимым походной сумки друга: уж слишком данное зрелище было захватывающим. На этом и попался — к совместной работе его припрягли тут же.  
— Не-не-не, я в твоих заговорщицких планах не участвую. — Попытки отмазаться не сработали, ему уже всучили одну банку — когда только Паникер успел проделать дырку на дне — и один конец проволоки. Что делать было понятно и без слов.  
— Итак, в чем твой план? — Ловкие смуглые пальцы довольно быстро завязали узел на струне и покрутили банку, проверяя конструкцию на прочность.  
— Да так, ничего особенного. — Вэш также закончил с работой и, отведя назад банку, натянул проволоку. — Приложи банку к уху. Бу!  
— Тьфу, кретин, и это все? — как и планировалось, звук от одной банки по струне перешел в другую, едва не оглушив Вульфвуда так, что ему пришлось прочистить ухо. Зато сидящий напротив Тайфун буквально сиял. — Как ты банку девушкам передать собрался, гений?  
— С помощью моего дорогого друга, конечно же.  
В окно постучали. Занятые отчетом девушки — не зря же они так долго бегали за Паникером! — подорвались с места тут же, однако Мэрил все же оказалась проворнее.  
— Господин Вэш, что вы опять удумали? — Не то чтобы вид висящего на стене Тайфуна ее поразил, нет, это дело привычное, более того, достойное, чтобы и за него парня отчитать. Страховщица даже успела набрать полную грудь воздуха, чтобы излиться долгой тирадой на протягивающего ей банку стрелка, но ее прервали.  
— Коротышка, хватай что дают быстрее, я сейчас уроню этого жиртреста!  
— Кто тут жиртрест, я тебе половину своих бобов отдал!  
Теперь-то Страйф, а заодно и высунувшаяся из окна Милли, разглядели главный секрет успеха Вэша — обхватив руками талию в красном плаще, а ногами оконную раму, из соседнего номера высовывался Николас, как обычно в солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на темное время суток. Благо девушкам хватило самообладания, чтобы не спрашивать, чем таким Вульфвуда шантажировали, что он пошел на эту авантюру, и они быстро выхватили банку у Паникера из рук. Мужчины тут же смылись обратно в номер. Хотя уместнее было бы сказать — свалились.  
— «Пвх, Хьюстон, прием, как слышно? Вэш Паникер вызывает Мэрил и Милли! Как дела?»  
— «Треугольная башка, прекрати дурачиться».  
Как и Ник, Мэрил с Милли поняли предназначение данного устройства сразу же. Признаться, обе нашли выходку парней чрезвычайно забавной, Милли даже не сдержала громкого смеха, конечно передавшегося на противоположный конец «трубки».  
— Господин Вэш, вы просто гений!  
— «Знаю, даже Вульфвуд оценил мой острый ум... Ау!»  
— Господи боже, вы невыносимы, — потирая переносицу, бросила Страйф, уже готовясь ругать несостоявшегося инженера, как получила в ответ:  
— «Да-да, Мэрил, ты мне тоже очень дорога. Ой! Да хватит меня бить!»


End file.
